Red Riding Hood
by Crosslover
Summary: Red Riding Hood, the innocent fairy tale is turned into an adult tragedy here. How one pour soul bounded to a demon wolf. Please review!


**Author's Note**

If you are looking for extreme lemon features from start to end then this is not what you are looking for. If you are a fairy tale lover who prefers them in an adult way then, you've come to the right place.

* * *

Prologue

This is story where a little girl becomes the prey of a foul creature. If you are uncomfortable with tragedies and explicit contents this story is not for you.

Chapter I

"What?!" startled Ms. Hood in hesitation "What do you mean that you won't be able to provide us with wood!?" She banged the table of the officer. The people looked at her with a frown painted on their faces. But Ms. Hood could not care for her image but for the fact that the governmental services won't be able to provide them with fire wood anymore. "You have not paid for the last two months' fire wood." Said the officer neatly settled at his desk with the documents and papers regarding the bills that has not yet been paid by the peasants living in the Lily Village. "Additionally, we asked you to move in the town and live in one of the apartments we give provide for people like you but you never listened. It is hard for the wood cutters to deliver wood deep into that forest you live." "Forest?! It's just a bit of overgrowing trees and bushes! You cannot help it if it is inhabited!" Ms. Hood almost lost her temper.

"We still hold that apartment for you. You must make up your mind fast." That boring British accent was becoming very irritating to her. The low tone of voice was not something she was used to. She barged her way out of the office.

"Hey Nate, who was that?" asked John from the neighboring desk. The old man, Nate lay back at his wooden chair and smoked his cigar. His 'not interested in anything other than money' brown orbs answered, "The single mother who lives in that jungle of freaks with her only daughter. She's twelve years old."

"No way she's a mother! But she looks so young." Spilled out John with a giggle. "She married when she was sixteen years old with a half-descent looking clerk from this office." John listened to his story keenly while the teller enjoyed a cup of black coffee narrating the lines from his memory.

"But Nate, how do you know so much about them?" asked John at the end of the story. Nate kept silent for some time. John waited for his answer.

"I used to work with that clerk before I came into this post twenty three years ago." Was the answer.

The lass rushed dragging her temper with her! She crossed the small bridge that separated the abundant vegetation and the town. A small bare sandy path led her to deep into the forest. Since, she's been living there a long time she knew the right path. Through the green she went and then a farm came into the visual.

The old population were merrily singing their songs and farming their berries.

"Oh if this isn't Ms. Hood!" yelled an old man from the back of the farm who noticed her.

The attention diverted to her. "Oh, please call me Linda."

"And we will" answered Mrs. Hageman "We respect your decision" gesturing to another old man Mr. Ridge.

"I know what you mean! I know your foul plans you old hag!" shouted Mr. Ridge

"Hey, who are you calling an old hag?!" answered Mr. Hageman and supported his wife like any loving husband. This led the old group of people quarrel among themselves.

"Don't mind them," grinned Mrs. Ridge "He's always like that."

"They are always like that" added Mrs. Ridge "So, how are you doing Linda? With all those boys and your girl I mean"

"Don't say those boys. They are my children and I take very good care of them. But our delivery service isn't really working out. Nobody really knows about us" whined Linda Hood.

"That's filly folly! Everybody loves your delivery service. It's those government dogs who are the people are afraid of. If I had my way then I'd show those sorry bastards the hard way to deal!" screeched Mr. Han.

"Oh hey, give her a basket of our berries. We saved one for you Linda" smiled Mr. Joe. "Berries? Are you sure? The business won't be up if you give away baskets like that. Or wait, are you going to charge?"

The oldies laughed at her sentence. Mrs. Ridge said, "Ever heard of the Red Riding Hood?" Silence fell over the place.

"It's a rumor from the Northern Mountains that an angel comes on people's farms or plantations that are honest in a disguise of a child. She blesses them with good crops. In our case, it's our fruits" said Mrs. Ridge "She is usually seen in a red dress with a red hood."

"Have you ever seen her?" curiosity rose in Linda.

"I have" answered Mr. Joe "She rides the wind faster than a horse with wings."

"It's called a Pegasus!" added Mrs. Cuddle.

"Whatever! I don't give a darn about your fairy tales!" answered back Mr. Joe "Where was I?"

"Faster than a horse with wings" reminded Linda

"Pegasus!" screeched Mrs. Cuddle. The frustration that no one got the Greek term 'Pegasus' was overwhelming.

"She came past that berry plantation that afternoon two months ago."

_Two months ago? _That struck Linda a bit familiar and she started to suspect someone.

"…that's why she is named Red Riding Hood."

The oldies chattered among themselves about Red Riding Hood.

Linda picked up her gift of berry basket and run along saying, "Thank you for the berries! I'll drop by sometime later with a return gift!"

The elder people waved her good bye and went back to work.

_Two months ago? I gotta check _thought Linda.

The lass run along to her house, the house where she lived with her nine boys and her only daughter. It was a moderately big house made out teak wood situated right between the dense pat of the forest and the light group of trees. The house was good enough for a joint family to fit in.

She opened the door with her key and entered the house. The hall was dark as she walked up and kept her coat on the hanger. She looked around the place and called out "Peter! Jones! George!" Nobody answered. "Fine! You're trying me, I see" whispered Linda to herself. "I BROUGHT BERRIES!" she yelled into the darkness.

After a small period of silence someone screamed into the air, "Berries!" The curtains swept across immediately brightening up the hall. A group of three youngsters ran to her.

"You brought berries?" excited little Peter exclaimed.

"We're gonna have a great supper tonight!" Danced Michael with Jones against his will. Linda chuckled clasped the boys to her chest and then asked, "Where are your brothers? Ask them to come down and help me with dinner."

"George and Louis went to do deliveries. He said that it was a big o…op…oparkunity…" stammered Peter as best as he could and bit his tongue in the process.

"Opportunity" pronounced Jones proudly.

Meanwhile Linda was on cloud nine! "Two deliveries in a day! What luck!" "Call your brothers and sister! We are having berry pie tonight with soup!"

The good news spread around the house like a rapid forest fire.

The dinner sure took it's time but it was savory. It started snowing as evening fell. The trees and bushes slowly got hidden over the white sheet of snow. Linda put down the steaming pot of soup on the table as she swept the sweat off her face. Jones and Peter helped in keeping the plates according to the eleven chairs, his eight brothers, himself, his sister and Linda. On was left; it was for Linda's husband.

"Peter, where are the twins and the other quarreling pair? And let's not forget your sister! Where are they?" asked Linda.

"They are all preparing for dinner" said Michael confidently confirming that he knew the whereabouts of the four boys "But…" Linda was trying to avoid that 'but'. Her daughter is a reckless yet cheerful lass who was so careless that her whereabouts cannot be found inside the house.

"…About Big Sis…I have no idea."

"I knew it."

"I know it as well, Linda" said Jones

Silence fell as Jones called her by her name. Peter defended, "Why are you calling mother by her name?! Respect her."

Jones was a bright child, but he was very grey. He was not at all interactive with other than his 'Big Sister'. He was smart enough to understand his lingering curiosity in the criteria where his brothers loved and cared for Linda so much unconditionally. It was very unusual love for a mother and child. They respected her as a goddess. As if they were saved by her from a great tragedy.

"I know the truth Linda; about you and about us."

Linda's eyes burned in pain as she was motionless excluding her tears that burst in her eyes. She wanted to apologize to him.

"I should have known!" spoke Jones. "No wonder you pitied me and loved me. I happily accepted it! How foolish of me to accept a fake mother's love"

Peter and Michael were completely clueless about what Jones was talking about and why Linda was crying.

Jones sobbed, "You could have just told us! I would have at least understood your foul play!"

Linda walked across the room to Jones and crouched down. She looked at Jones with her dark-brown eyes. Her sight was blurred due to tears. Jones, even though he was strong but he was a child after all he was holding back but his tears were genuine and thick. Linda took a deep breath and released. She slapped hard across Jones' face. The people became silent.

"You little jerk!" Her hands wrapped around his small body and pulled it to herself. She cried to him as she tightly embraced the young lad "Don't say that! I'm your only mother. And no one else's!"

Jones just wanted to let it out. That pain, frustration that he could not bear was let out. Peter cried, "I'm not sure what happened but…I want a hug!" He ran to Linda yearning for a hug. Michael followed him saying, "First come first serve!"

They all hugged together.

"It's not possible you know Michael" said Jones rubbing his tear off.

"I was the first one who came here. You can't be the first."

They shared a hearty laugh.


End file.
